


Breathe

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [14]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Andrew and Neil. Neil and Andrew. Here and now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober: shotgunning. uni has officially killed me so i might only write one kinktober-drabble after this.

Wind tosses a few wet drops of rain towards them but neither minds. Neil squints, even closes his eyes as he turns his face towards the dark sky.   
“I wish it rained more,” he mutters, shifts to cross his legs. The cigarette burns and burns and burns between his fingers, unsmoked, tickling the edges of Neil's memories. The same ones that still wake him up at nights but have slowly but surely started to feel like what they truly are these days: bad dreams. 

“I don't,” comes the answer from nearby. Andrew sits slouched, staring at the glimmering city lights. His cigarette isn't unsmoked, it's the third one that night. It's not enough to illuminate his sharp face, only giving his pale lips a soft glow. Neil stares. Finds himself smiling. 

“I wanna see you in woollen socks though,” Neil says. Andrew blinks at him, eyes dark and impossible to read to anyone else but Neil.   
“Oh, Neil,” Andrew murmurs and turns to face him. Doesn't have to give Neil a nudge for him to do the same.

“I wanna kiss you on our couch,” Neil says, tosses his cigarette over the edge of the roof. He's staring, he knows it, Andrew knows it. This time Andrew stares back.   
“We've kissed on our couch,” Andrew mutters back, leans, his free hand on Neil's thigh.   
“But I wanna kiss you more,” Neil continues, unbothered by Andrew's intensity. “Everywhere. All day.”  
“85%,” Andrew murmurs, inhales. His eyes glimmer dim and beautiful. Neil nods, although Andrew still asks- “Yes or no?”- and Neil murmurs his confirmation. 

Their heads tilt, Andrew's fingers are chilly on Neil's jaw. 

Andrew exhales. Neil inhales. The smoke slithers through his lips, down his throat. His eyes flutter close. Andrew's knuckles brush his scarred cheek.   
“Oh, Neil,” Andrew says, maybe he meant to say it aloud, maybe not. Neil only opens his eyes once he feels Andrew withdraw.


End file.
